


On His Mind

by Noelle_Floust



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, First Time, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Loss of Virginity, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_Floust/pseuds/Noelle_Floust
Summary: Javert has been over-working himself. Y/N doesn't mind, but Javert, however, feels as if he's abandoning his wife.Alternatively: Javert taking care of his wife.





	On His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this took me a ridiculous amount of time, and it's still pretty shit. Most of that time was dedicated to research, though it may have lead to me figuring out the exact date of Beauty and the Beast but whatever. Also, un beta'd!!  
> To read this fic, you'll have to know that contraceptives used in the 1820s were literally rock like or sharp objects stuck up a woman's vagina. So yeah, I didn't write in any contraceptives.  
> Also, back then, no one EVER wanted to even think about sex. It was dirty, and if you did it before marriage, you were literally a prostitute. Because of this, Javert and the reader are married. Furthermore, the reader has absolutely no idea about what the Hell to do because women were very unprepared, but Javert is a loving husband.  
> Okay, last note until the end, I swear. I chose the name Emile for Javert because, one, it has many different interpretations, and Javert is a complicated man. The second reason was because of two of the sorta kinda translations. One is Rival, which I thought kind of fit Javert’s character? Anyway, the second interpretation was what really got me; Eager. So, make of that what you may.  
> (Poor) French translations in the end notes.  
> I don't own any of Victor Hugo's characters, but I wish I did na wuh im sayin

Emile Javert rarely ever let his guard down, now especially. Jean Valjean, the convict who broke parole on Javert’s watch, was on the run. He had been in hiding, using the false name of Madeleine, and he had become mayor of a small, provincial town. That was where Javert was stationed, and that was where he found Valjean out.

Y/N knew this because she had followed Javert. She followed him to their new home in that small, provincial town, and there she stayed while Javert went on various excursions to hunt down Valjean. It was lonely, but she loved Javert.

Y/N preferred to stay out of his police matters; she trusted Javert, and she knew he was a righteous man.  
He was righteous, all right, but he was also misguided at times. He upheld the law above all else, and sometimes that prevented him from feeling empathy. Their marriage was rocky at best, but Y/N lived for the special times when Javert would finally let his guard down.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Javert had come home after a long week of tracking, and he wasn't speaking. Y/N knew not to ask; Javert would tell her what was wrong when he wanted to.  
When it was time to turn in, and he still hadn't talked, Y/N grew worried.

“Emile?” she asked softly as her lover blew out the lamp on his nightstand. He was still in his clothes. He said nothing.

Y/N placed a hand on his shoulder and repeated his name.

This made him do something he'd only ever done on the day of their wedding: he kissed her.  
Y/N was surprised, but not about to let this opportunity go to waste. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss.

Emile climbed on top of her and began untying the laces on Y/N's nightgown. Startled, she pulled away from the kiss and took his hands in hers.

“Emile, please, tell me what is bothering you,” she said.  
Emile sighed, letting his body relax a bit so he could lay gently on Y/N. She readjusted so he would be more comfortable, with his head lying on her bosom.

“Jean Valjean won't stop,” he said.

“But neither will you,” cooed Y/N.

Emile was silent for a while, then, very suddenly, his whole body was shaking with sobs. Y/N ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him as gently as possible.

“This is killing me, mon amour,” he said. “I haven't been home in a week, we've been married for a year and we hardly even kiss. For the Lord's sake, I haven't made love to you yet!”

Y/N smiled down at him when he looked up at her.

“There are more important things, chéri.” she said.

Emile shook his head slowly, then pushed himself up so he could kiss Y/N again. She enjoyed this one; it was slow and sweet, and everything Emile hadn't been.

“I am going to change, mon amour,” he said, his lips kissing a trail across Y/N's cheek and down to her neck.

She let out a lewd noise she'd never made before when he gently sucked on her pulse point.

“I want to hear those sounds every single day I am with you,” said Emile, leaving a kiss every inch as he moved down to Y/N's collarbones.

“I want you to hold me as I look upon your bare body below me,”

Y/N made another noise as he nipped her collarbone, though this time it resembled Emile’s name.

“That's right, chéri,” Emile’s lips went further downwards, but Y/N stopped him.

“Emile, I've never done this before,” she said.

“Neither have I, amour,” said Emile, looking puzzled. 

“You know this.”

Y/N sighed, looking to the side as to avoid Emile’s gaze.

“I don't want to disappoint you.”

In an instant, Emile’s lips were on Y/N's.

This kiss was desperate and needy again, but still with that touch of love. Emile held Y/N's face as he pulled away, making sure she was looking at him.

“You could never disappoint me, Y/N,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose. “Not even if you tried.”

Y/N grinned, and allowed Emile to return to her chest.  
The material of the nightgown was very light, and Emile had no trouble capturing her nipple through the fabric. She jolted and moaned. A thought popped into her head:

“Isn't that how babi-”

“I have been researching the ways of pleasing a woman,” said Emile, looking a little embarrassed as he looked up. “Is this not pleasurable?”

Y/N shook her head quickly, “No, mon amour, it is very pleasurable. Please, continue.”

Emile smiled with some uncertainty before returning to his task. This time, he was much less confident.

When Y/N arched up into his mouth however, the vigour his actions previously held had returned.

“I want to taste your skin, chéri. Permets-tu?”

Y/N hesitated. Emile came back up to her lips and kissed each corner, then left a feather light kiss directly on them.

“We do not have to do anything you don't want. We have all the time in the world.” he said.

Y/N's heart was in Emile’s strong grip now, and she felt as if he clutched it any tighter it might shatter.

That would be okay with her, though. Emile would be right there to pick up the pieces.

Her husband had always been very sweet to her, but before all of this Valjean nonsense, he'd had a very difficult time saying what he was feeling. His time spent away from home so often had taught him that he should try. Try for his dear Y/N, because he loved her very dearly, and he knew that she needed certain things.

Y/N gave Emile a feather light kiss, just like the one he had given her. 

“Show me how much you love me.” she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Emile kissed her one last time before going up on his knees. His large hands went to work on the delicate little strings of Y/N's nightgown. When he opened it, Y/N covered in natural reaction.

Emile took her wrists in his hands and gently removed her arms from her chest.

“Do not deny your husband, chéri.” he said, and Y/N relaxed just slightly, laying her head back on the bed.  
Emile’s lips were back on Y/N's, and he restarted the trail down to her breasts, a little hastier this time.  
His perfect teeth nipped at her pulse point once again, making Y/N whine. She felt him smile against her chest as he made his way down.

When his lips first made contact to her breasts, it was a light kiss on the soft, supple skin at the top of each.  
“You are so divine, amour.” he said breathlessly, his hands meeting his lips at her breasts.

She lifted her head and strained her neck to try and get a look at his face. Emile saw this and placed a pillow underneath Y/N's head. She thanked him, the words turning into a moan as Emile’s hot tongue swirled around her nipple. He moaned as well, the look on his face as he looked up sending pulses of some strange feeling through Y/N.

“Tu es un déesse,” he whispered.  
Y/N blushed. Emile smiled at her red cheeks and pinched her other nipple.

“Emile!” she cried out in surprise.

“Encore plus quand vous appelez mon nom.”

Emile’s lips were once again on her tender bud, his fingers still pinching and pulling the other. 

Y/N had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She followed her body’s natural instincts, knowing that Emile would want her to, and loving his groan every time her hips rolled into his.

She had learned enough to know what was inside Emile’s pants, but hadn't the slightest idea exactly where it would go or what it looked like.

Emile’s free hand swept over her belly, dipping into her belly button momentarily and making her giggle. The giggle was cut short when Emile cupped her nether regions.

“Emile, what-”

“This is called your vagina,” he said. Y/N blinked at him.

“Are you giving me an anatomy lesson right now?” she asked, her voice close to a laugh.

Emile nips her breast and she moans.

“These are important things to know,” he said.

His fingers massaged her, and her head fell back onto the pillow with a moan of his name.

His attention to her breasts changed; his mouth moved to the other mipple while his hand switched as well.  
At the same time, one of his fingers went in between her lips and rubbed at something that made Y/N feel like she was going to implode.

“This is your clitoris,” said Emile.

Y/N whined as his finger moved away. He laughed against her breast.

The same finger ran through her lips and down to something very slick. He swirled his finger around what was apparently a hole and collected some of the slick.  
He removed his mouth from Y/N's nipple and looked her in the eyes as he sucked whatever he had on his fingers off. Y/N didn't know why, but she moaned.

“You taste so sweet,” growled Emile. “This is called come. It is what your body excretes when you are aroused. Men have it too, just a lot more, and it is only secreted during orgasm.”

Y/N knew she wouldn't remember any of this; she was much too focused on the sound of Emile’s deep voice.

“Now, I am going to… prepare you. Just relax and trust me, mon amour.”

Y/N nodded, and Emile kissed her.

The kiss almost distracted her from his hand moving back down to her vagina. His fingers ran through her lips again, and back down to the slick spot. His finger swirled around the hole again, pressing lightly against it.

Emile’s tongue licked at Y/N's bottom lip, and she was a little confused. She opened her mouth when Emile’s impatient tongue pushed through her lips, and she was rewarded with his tongue wrapping around hers. It felt very intimate, and Y/N moaned into his mouth.  
His tongue guided hers, and soon she knew to explore his mouth. He playfully sucked her tongue, and she giggled breathlessly.

His finger now pushed harder against her hole, and the tip of it slipped inside. She jumped, recoiling from her husband.

He shushed her, stroking her hair.

“You need to trust me, Y/N. This will be very pleasurable if you do.” he said.

Y/N nodded and settled back into Emile’s embrace. He took her hand from her sides and wrapped them around his neck.

“Tap my shoulder if it is too much for you.” 

Y/N nodded again, and his fingers were back at her lower parts. His thumb found her clitoris and began making small, tight circles. She whimpered, her head going fuzzy again.

Emile was watching her hungrily, his eyes never leaving hers.

Another finger went back down to her hole and swirled around, preparing Y/N. Then, in one sudden movement, it was all the way in.

Y/N squeaked, and Emile sealed his lips over hers. The finger inside of her moved around in much the same way it had outside of her. When it curled up and touched a certain spot, Y/N's body arched. Her lips detached from Emile’s so that she could moan loudly.

“I-It feels so wonder-f-ful, E-Emile.” she said, struggling to form words as the finger curled and uncurled over and over.

Emile smiled, “Do you think you could take another, amour?”

Y/N nodded, only wanting to feel more of this wonderful pleasure coursing through her.

Emile’s pace slowed, and another finger joined the first, stretching Y/N. She moaned as the fingers began moving again, this time going in and out while still curling against that one delicious spot.

“I love to hear you, Y/N. You sound so delicate, so innocent here below me.” said Emile.

Y/N's eyes rolled back, her lids closing. Emile nipped at her chin for this.

“Keep them open,” he growled. “I want to see you.”

Something was building in Y/N's stomach. She felt it, like a knot she desperately wanted to untie.

“Emile,” she whined. “Something's h-happening.”

Emile grinned, “You are going to orgasm.”

He retracted his fingers. Y/N groaned, “What did you do that for?”

Emile sat back again, breaking Y/N's hands from their place around his neck.

“I want to know what you want.” he said.

Y/N's head cleared at these words, and she saw the bulge in Emile’s pants, the bulge that had been rubbing against her bare thigh.

She sat up and placed a hand over the bulge like Emile had done to her vagina. He hummed, running a hand through her hair.

“Do you want to see it?” he asked.

Y/N nodded.

Emile took off his belt and overcoat, then stood from the bed.

“Up.” he said.

Y/N raised herself off of her nightgown so Emile could take it. Her husband, still being her husband, folded his clothes neatly and set them on the dresser.

Y/N watched him as he removed the rest of his clothes, revealing himself.

His parts were different than Y/N had expected. She blatantly stared at them, making Emile chuckle.

“What do you think?” he asked. His voice sounded cocky, but Y/N could see the uncertainty in his eyes.  
She climbed off the bed and padded over to Emile. She stopped when their bodies touched, and she ran a hand through his hair.

“I think you're beautiful,” she said. She kissed his lips first, then his cheeks. “And handsome,” she kissed his nose. “And the best husband I could ever wish for.” Finishing with a kiss to his forehead, she looked at him.

“Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je t'aime.”

Emile let out a dry sob, and he kissed Y/N with all of the love he could muster up. She happily reciprocated.  
As they were still locked in a kiss, Y/N's hand carefully wrapped around Emile’s most private part. He hissed, biting Y/N's bottom lip.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” said Y/N, her hand still around Emile.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, then took Y/N's hand off of his part.

“Come over to me when I'm on the bed. We'll go from there.” he said.

Y/N nodded, watching Emile as he walked over to the bed. He made himself comfortable, then opened his arms. Y/N got on the bed, but didn't go into his embrace.

Instead, she bent down and traced the vein on the underside of Emile’s part with her finger. This made him moan very lewdly.

“Do it again, but use your mouth.” he said.

Y/N followed Emile’s instruction, wanting to please him as he had pleased her. Her tongue darted out from between her tiny bow lips and ran up the vein. Emile breathed out sharply, his hips bucking.

Y/N looked down at the part, noting the white fluid leaking out of the tip. That must be come.

Y/N gathered some up on the tip of her finger and tasted it. It was salty, but the look on Emile’s face made her want more.

“What is… this… called?” she asked, gesturing to Emile’s part.

“P-Penis.” said Emile.

Y/N looked at it and thought the name was fitting. She wrapped her hand around it again and watched Emile as his head tipped back.

She remembered how Emile had moved his fingers in and out of her, so she assumed that was how his penis would go. She pumped her hand up and down but realized his skin wasn't slick like hers was.

To fix this problem, she took it into her mouth. 

“Ah!” 

Emile’s hips bucked, and his penis went into Y/N's throat. She swallowed around it, making Emile shiver and whimper.

“Amour,” he said shakily. “If you continue, I won't be able to come inside of you.”

Y/N liked the sound of that, so she pulled her mouth off of him and kissed the tip gently. It was then she noticed the round things beneath Emile’s penis.

“What are these?” she asked, running a finger over one.  
Emile groaned again, this time sitting up to hold Y/N's wrist.

“Chéri, please.” he said, having a hard time catching his breath.

Y/N ran her hands through his hair as she waited, kissing different spots on his face every now and then.  
Finally, he looked up to her.

“You are amazing, amour.”

Y/N smiled and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, the other arm resting across her back so his hand was on the back of her neck.

His lips just barely brushed against hers, and every time she would try and kiss him, he would pull away.  
His hot breath fanned over her mouth and cheeks, driving her insane. She whined, holding his head so she could kiss him correctly.

He laughed against her lips.

The hand across her back moved to his side. His fingers sought out her slick hole again, pushing two fingers in immediately. Y/N broke the kiss, moaning loudly.

“Permets-tu?” asked Emile.

Y/N nodded.

“Answer me verbally, chéri.”

Y/N found that she couldn't speak, the pleasure rolling through her too great to form anything resembling a word. Emile growled, another finger slipping into her.

“Emile!” she yelled, the knot returning.  
His fingers were pure witchcraft, and the knot tightened and tightened, until Y/N couldn't take it any longer.

“Prenez-moi!” she yelled, “Fais-moi la tienne pour toujours!”

Emile’s fingers slid out of her, and she was glad to have a moment to breathe, however, she missed the feeling if the knot, just about to snap.

“Emile,” she whimpered against Emile’s neck.

“C’est d’accord, mon amour.” he said, and he licked Y/N's come off of his fingers again. 

“Permets-tu?” he asked once more.

“The answer is always yes, chéri. You needn't ask.” panted Y/N.

Emile kissed her neck, just below her jaw, and wrapped his arms about her.

Javert was a strong man, and he was able to effortlessly lift Y/N up with one arm, while he straightened his penis with his other hand. He looked into her eyes, and helped her to sink down onto him.

The stretch was unbelievable. It was painful at first, Emile’s penis being much bigger than the two fingers he had prepared her with. As Y/N got further down, however, she noticed the subtle twitches of Emile’s penis. They got less and less subtle as Emile’s expression did the same.

Y/N's eyelids wanted to close, the pleasure so new and so intense, but she kept her eyes on her beloved Emile. He looked beautiful bathed in the soft candlelight and the ethereal moonlight. His eyes opened when he was fully inside of her, and sought out her own pair.  
“You are so beautiful, here, with me inside of you,” he said, pulling his hips down and thrusting back up. Y/N almost screamed in delight. 

“I do not deserve such a goddess.”

Another thrust sent Y/N through the roof, and she was so high on the scent and feel and look of her Emile that she hardly noticed her hips beginning to move of their own accord.

Emile did notice, however. He moaned as Y/N swiveled her hips, making her walls contract around him.

“Mon chéri,” he said gently.

Y/N looked down at him with lust clouded eyes, her mouth open in a silent moan.

“I am supposed to be - ah - taking care of you.”

“You a-are. Oh!”

Y/N gasped when Javert suddenly pulled out and flipped her over, regaining entrance when he was on top. He intertwined his fingers with Y/N's and held them above her head, enjoying the bounce of her breasts and the look on her face.

“Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,” he chanted, his hips adopting a faster and more desperate pace. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist and stopped him.

“You don't have to go so fast, Emile.” she said.

Emile blinked down at her with lust filled eyes. He didn't seem to process what Y/N had said until a few moments later, when his features softened. He kissed her, and his hips rolled against hers very, very slowly.

“Merde,” said Y/N. “Not that slow.”

Emile chuckled and sped up his pace just slightly.

Y/N felt the ever present knot grow tighter with every thrust. She wondered if Emile was feeling the same; his cheeks reddening, his breath coming in short puffs and whimpers. His hands never left Y/N's, and his lips always returned to hers.

“Emile?” asked Y/N in something akin to a moan.

“Yes, mon amour? Mon ange de l’amour?” said Emile.

“It's-it’s happening again.” said Y/N.

Emile caught on immediately, and he took his hands from Y/N's. She whined, but was very pleased when Emile lifted her legs onto his shoulders, hitting the spot in Y/N that he had hit with his fingers. It made her eyes roll back and her back arch as far as it possibly could.  
Emile seemed to like it too, because he began talking more and more, and his eyes never strayed from Y/N's.

“You are so tight, mon amour,” Then; “Dear God, je t'aime!”

This was when he became wild and uneven, and Y/N was seeing stars everywhere around him. No, that was wrong, he was the star. A shining, comforting, warm star, made just for her. Her beautiful star. Her beautiful star that loved her, and her beautiful star that she loved.

The star exploded in a dazzling display, and at the same time, the knot snapped.

“Emile!” screamed Y/N, her body convulsing around Emile.

He groaned, and she felt a warm fluid fill her. Even that was comforting.

When Emile pulled away, Y/N felt empty and longing. 

That feeling was fixed when Emile pulled her to his side, his hands and arms cradling her.

“I am never going to let you go,” he said, burying his face in her hair. Y/N laughed, and she sounded exhausted, but still lovely to Emile.

“I am alright with that.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Mon: my  
> Amour: love  
> Chéri: darling/dear  
> Permets-tu (y'all should know this one): Can I/If that's alright with you  
> Tu es un déesse: You are a goddess  
> Encore plus quand vous appelez mon nom: Even more so when you are calling my name  
> Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je t'aime: You have no idea how much I love you  
> Prenez-moi: Take me  
> Fais-moi la tienne pour toujours: Make me yours forever  
> C'est d'accord: It's okay  
> je t'aime: I love you  
> Merde: Shit  
> Mon ange de l’amour: My angel of love/my angel that I love


End file.
